


I'll see you again

by sillysovietstrawberry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Healing, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Trials, Uchiha Sasuke Needs a Hug, travelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillysovietstrawberry/pseuds/sillysovietstrawberry
Summary: They say time heals all wounds.A little healing for both Sasuke and Naruto. Angst.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Team Hebi | Team Taka, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I'll see you again

The cold wind feels soothing on his forehead, unprotected due to the absence of the hitai-ite. Uzumaki Naruto was dressed in civilian clothes for his visit to the prison. Two Anbu stand at the entrance, masked. They bow deeply when they see him, and Naruto tries to get rid of the blood which rushed to his cheeks.

He still isn’t used to the reverent treatment he gets from everyone nowadays. They call him The Saviour of Konoha and even the children call him Uzumaki-san. Sakura tells him that he deserves it, that he finally fulfilled his dream of acknowledgement from the villagers. Kakashi sensei just gives him that crinkly eyed smile.

One person hasn’t started treating him any differently, and to his surprise, Naruto rather likes it. The familiarity thrills him, and the same time grounds him. The thought of that person, in prison makes his blood boil. Naruto knows, and is reminded daily, that Sasuke is a criminal and traitor, but his heart isn’t ready to accept it. The raven-haired boy that was and is his first friend, is still there, hiding beneath all the pain. No matter, if Naruto knows something, it is never giving up.

He reaches Sasuke’s cell. Naruto isn’t surprised to see that Sasuke is awake deep into the night. He clears his throat. “Why are you still awake, teme?” he asks him. Sasuke’s eyes swivel to him and narrow slightly but he doesn’t answer. “Oi, are you awake or just asleep with your eyes open?” Naruto huffs. “Are you really that stupid, or just pretending huh Naruto?” Sasuke sneers, finally breaking his silence and coming closer to the rail. “Wait, don’t answer that. I already know.” Sasuke continues in the same dulcet tones. 

Naruto glares at him. “Fine! Don’t answer me. See if I care.” He snaps shortly. They simmer in silence for a while, before Sasuke asks, “Why are you here of all places in the middle of the night?” Naruto contemplates not answering, just to irritate the bastard. A taste of his own medicine would be good for him. But he relents, not able to hold a grudge. “I just got some news,” He pauses to look around, “They’re holding your trial tomorrow.” He continues nervously. Naruto watches Sasuke closely for his reaction.

A brief flash of fire in his eyes before its gone. It’s like a mask has been slipped on his pale face. “I don’t care anymore.” he replies coldly. “I do.” Naruto hisses, his face touching the grails. The cold of the metal seeps into his face. “Look Sasuke, if they found you guilty there, you will be executed. I- I can’t see that as long as I’m alive.” He says hotly, cracking on the last part. Sasuke moves. His stony face is inches from Naruto’s face now, only the bars separating them. He gives a mirthless laugh.

Naruto feels something snap in him. “Is this a joke to you?” he growls accentuating each word fury dancing in his entire face. “If? If?” Sasuke is icier than wind, venom coursing through his voice. “If they find me guilty? Have you truly gone mad Naruto? You think I’m even going to get a fair trial?” He grabs Naruto’s shirt through the gap in the bars and pulls him forward roughly. Naruto grunts. “Why does it matter to you? Will I just be someone that the Great Uzumaki Naruto failed to save? Will you mourn me?” Sasuke continues mercilessly.  
Naruto feels each word stab his heart. _Why don’t you understand?_

“I CARE BECAUSE YOU’RE CLOSE TO MY HEART. BASTARD! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND?!” Naruto yells, tears slipping out of his eyes. Sasuke staggers back, as if hit by an invisible force. He looks terrified for once. Naruto stares at him like that, his glassy blue orbs begging for consolation. Sasuke feels like someone is twisting his heart. He reluctantly stretches his hand out of the bars, eyes trained down. 

Naruto’s mouth drops open. He gingerly moves forward and places his tan calloused hand on the pale delicate looking one. Sasuke isn’t able to look at the man in front of him. He closes his hand, warmth covering his palm. He forces himself to look up, face red as a tomato.

“Dobe…” he whispers, trailing out, unsure what to say. The stupid blonde always leaves him speechless. He removes his hand from Naruto’s and gently wipes his tears with the back of his thumb. Naruto feels his heart skip a beat, when Sasuke places his hand on his eyes. Naruto closes his eyes and lets himself take in the comfort. It’s not what they usually do, but it feels good. “I-” Sasuke starts again, bit is cut off. “I know.” Naruto mumbles. They break apart when footsteps come in. “We heard raised voices.” The Anbu at the door rush in.

“Nothing happened. I was just leaving,” he addresses the guards and glances at Sasuke. A slight flush is all he sees before he leaves the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please comment and give Kudos!


End file.
